Official
by Joy915
Summary: Talia and Mephisto have been hanging out but when they share an unexpected kiss, is she ready to be in another relationship? Or will Mephisto get his heart broken?


**Good day! Here, *throws candy* have some Talisto!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Official**

The library was quiet, peaceful. No one looked up as a tall girl with a creased brow and a boy who looked like he'd just returned from a comic con walked in and started searching. When the girl got to her first shelf she reached up and pulled a book down then handed it to her friend.

He took it. She ran her finger across the spines as she moved along pulling out titles and dropping them into the boy's arms. She turned a little too quickly back and the growing stack of books fell from his grip thumping to the floor. She scowled and the two had a little whispered argument and a muffled scuffle that she won.

She pointed at the small children's section and gave him a commanding look. He shuffled over, with the books she had picked for him, like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Mephisto was sitting at a bright green plastic table. It was low to the ground and had four matching seats around it. A kid was sitting across from him, a blonde little brat that kept digging his foot into the flimsy table leg making the whole thing wobble and kicking upward and thumping the top.

But Mephisto was completely oblivious, his light purple hair falling into his eyes. The book in his hands was large, the pages shiny and each covered with an elaborate diagram of a dragon. Under his chair was a whole stack, put there to prevent the little kid from pushing them off.

He ohh'd and ahh'd and the kid kicked.

Talia slammed her book shut across from them and both boys jumped. She grumbled about careless book borrowers and shoved a few into a large bag then slung it over her shoulder.

Mephisto scurried over to her giving the kid a last dirty look showing he _had_ been annoyed, but the thought vanished quickly as Talia pulled him over to the checkout desk and out the library doors again.

She hurried down the side walk not bothering to look at the shop displays or Mephisto. She grumbled to herself and dropped his hand.

As they slowed their pace and continued down the white walk Mephisto looked over at her. She was cute when she was annoyed.

And when she was angry.

And when she was stern.

Well, she always looked good. But he wouldn't tell _her_ that. Her stiff shoulders relaxed, she sighed.

"Sorry about that." She moved her book bag from one shoulder to the other. "Books make me crazy."

Mephisto grinned. "I _like_ crazy!" She pinched him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and laughed.

She slipped her hand into his. " _You_ make me crazy."

He knew it was true. Calm, careful Talia mistreating books, phew! It told its own story.

He bumped her shoulder with his. "I must be special."

She grimaced and pulled her hand away to cross her arms across her chest.

He caught her hand and pulled her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her against him. He leaned in for a kiss but she swatted him away. He playfully tried to stop her but they were both laughing and their arms got tangled.

Talia stopped, they were in such an intimate position. Mephisto blushed.

No one was laughing now. Mephisto licked his lips, nervous. Talia's eyes fluttered and her breath slowed.

They both leaned in this time, but a sharp high voice interrupted, "Oh my gosh! No one wants to see that!" They jumped apart both blushing furiously.

Auriana stood with Iris, her hands on her hips and her mouth a thin line. Iris looked pink and nervous. But that was probably because she was waving goodbye to Nathaniel, her foot holding the smoothie shop door open.

And she hadn't heard.

Mephisto recovered and gave her innocent, raised eyebrows. "See what?"

Her eyes sparked like, _'I can play this game too.'_ and she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Hmm? See what, what?"

A devilish smile flashed across his face, "Oh just me kissing my girl." And lightning fast he slipped his arms over Talia's back and kissed her, dipping her backward.

Talia almost gasped but it was already over and he pulled her back to her feet.

There was a loud bang as the café door slammed shut, Iris's mouth hit the ground and her arms went slack, Auriana just as surprised. It must not have been what she had been expecting.

Mephisto hearing the silence turned bright red like a ripe tomato and jumped away from the girls.

"Uh, I've gotta go!" And he sprinted off down the street.

The three girls exchanged shocked looks. It was one thing to talk about boys. They were _always_ talking about boys! (Auriana) But to be kissed by a boy? A good looking boy. On the lips!

Auriana even, had forgotten to be unpleasant to Talia and she mouthed, _'Woah!'_

Iris grinned. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Talia took a deep breath and schooled her features. "No. Come on lets go." And she purposely headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

The park bench was damp and cold from the rain but Talia was oblivious. Her sleeves were short and she gave an involuntary shiver. The air above the bench flashed green and suddenly Mephisto was sitting next to her.

She jumped! "Mephisto!" He smirked, "Oh? Did I startle you?" She frowned and looked away with a puff of air.

"Ahh! No I didn't mean to annoy you!" She turned toward him, grabbed the front of his silk tunic and kissed him. He almost jumped but she threw her other arm across his neck and pulled him closer.

He hesitated.

Talia drew back, her arm falling from his neck into her lap, her lips cold.

"What?"

Mephisto rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Was that your first kiss? I mean today?" Talia face burned bright red. "Yes!" She squeaked. "Was it yours?"

It was his turn to turn pink, "Yes."

She ran a hand threw her bangs, "Did you not like my kiss?"

"No, no, I liked it." Under his breath he added, "A lot."

They both blushed, she looked at him cautiously, "Can we do it again?" She tried to stifle a giggle at how odd it sounded.

"Do you like me?"

Talia lost the smile. "Yes. You make me go crazy!"

"That kiss made me crazy."

She tried to look away, "Me too."

He touched her arm and it was like an electric shock.

The when and how forgotten, she was kissing him!

And it was amazing.

His lips were cold and just a little chapped, but she didn't care! Her chest burned and felt hollow and yet full of giddiness at the same time.

Really all that was happening was their mouths were pressed together. Was this right? Was this how you kissed a boy? It was one of the few subjects she hadn't researched to death and it frightened and excited her at the same time!

She tentatively brushed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. The other reached for his hand, hesitantly she intertwined their fingers.

He leaned into her and moved his lips against hers, she almost melted!

His hand that was not holding hers ran up the side of her jaw and into her hair.

She pressed against him, wanting more. He gave. His cold lips warming against her hot ones as he kissed her harder.

There was no skill and even the shaky nervous innocence was gone as they embraced and kissed and sighed with the feeling of want.

Talia's skin was warming alarmingly fast and she felt dizzy as the world blurred like when she had a fever.

In the back of her mind something awoke, her common sense perhaps. It was alarmed at the way she was acting but she pushed the prickling feeling of guilt away, trying to submerge herself in that delicious heat again.

She kissed Mephisto harder trying to get more! It was like a drug, this feeling, she needed more!

Against her lips he whispered, "Talia," her lids fluttered open.

"What?"

He squeezed her hand, "I think I might love you."

Her mouth fell open and she gawked at him- a very un-Talia thing to do.

"What!"

He smiled and the corners of his mouth rose until he was beaming. "Yes!" His voice was bright with confidence, "I really know it! I love you Talia!"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Do you... really mean it?"

Kyle was one thing, he had stalked her for a day, sent her flowers, asked her out, turned out to be a bad guy wanting to crush her heart then turned out _not_ to be a bad guy trying to crush her heart, almost broke it seeing him encased in black crystal, held her hand in the moon light, told her he loved her and then the next day on their date told her he was moving away and he didn't _do_ long distance relationships.

Talk about traumatic.

"Mephisto, I really like you but I don't know if I can let someone love me. Okay?"

His green eyes bright with excitement and confidence, dimmed. "Why? K-Kyle? O my gosh! I'm so sorry Talia!" He looked so horrified, as if he really cared, but it was too hard to believe.

"Do you know how long it took to get over him?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

He shrunk away from her.

"Look," She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No I am, uh... Can we talk about something else?"

She nodded a little, "Sure." She felt too tired, the excitement had gone and there was a hole in her chest where there had just been fire.

"So... Do you know why Auriana hates me now?"

Talia snorted. "She doesn't hate you, me maybe, but not you."

"Then why does she keep doing what she was doing today?"

She rubbed her arms slowly thinking, "Uh, you stopped giving her attention?"

He gaped at her, "You serious? She never even noticed! She always ignored me!"

"Because your not her type or something." In her head she added - _and your Mephisto._

"I had a crazy crush on her." He sighed a little wistfully.

And it _bothered_ her.

She didn't want it to but it did, she felt like someone was pinching her neck.

"But- but not anymore."

The words rang in her head and she took a deep breath.

"I want to kiss you again."

If he said _one_ thing wrong- she would hit him. Sock him in the jaw!

"No."

"What?"

"Talia I _can't_ , you don't want _me_ just the kiss!"

"That's not true!"

He pouted like a kicked puppy.

"I want to kiss _you."_

"Ahh! But you just said you can't let someone love you!"

She crossed her arms. She wanted back the playful banter they always had not this arguing! But she also wanted a kiss.

"Mephisto! Your making me crazy!"

He smiled at her, "Isn't that my job?"

"It isn't that I don't want us, it's just I don't know if I have it in me to tell everyone."

A little hope flashed in his eyes. "That means you thought about it!"

"Yes but-"

"No, that means we have a chance!" He stood up unable to hide his excitement. "Talia! I love you, you like me! Please think about it!"

She squeezed her own fingers, "I want to... I really want us but..."

"Nothing! What do you say?" He almost held his breath as she sat before him, her cheeks red in the cold and her knuckles white.

The only sound was of the late evening traffic in the background and the rustle of a random crumpled piece of paper shifting in the breeze across the paved walk.

It was so quiet a whisper that he didn't dare believe his ears.

" _Yes_."

"Yes?" He choked on the word.

"Yes." She said it louder.

"Yes!" He pumped the air and jumped reaching for the sky, then he turned back to her scooped her into his arms and spun her in a circle.

"Wait," His breath caught one last time, "Does this mean? Are we official?"

She kissed right on the mouth and grinned into it.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Oh. My. Gosh! How was it? *covers eyes with hands nervously* As I was writing, this story changed on me three times! I'm being very serious! Its like the key board was typing on its own! I kept trying to fight. But in the end gave in.**

 **Does it flow smoothly?**

 **~ The Person Who Wrote Everything Above ~**


End file.
